User talk:XrosHearts
Welcome Hi, welcome to Unwritten Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Rules page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AverageHero (Talk) 01:00, November 10, 2011 You're at the top of my list! I just want to see how you interact with any new users... :P You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 01:37, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Looks like you REALLY want to be an admin... Alright, you're my first admin! But abuse your powers & your done like THAT! :P You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 01:48, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, I hope we become great friends. <3 Goin' with the 03:18, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Should we what our camps? You must have had a spelling error... You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 03:37, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hm... I'm not sure. Which ones do you have in mind? If we do move them here, we'd have to notify the members of those RPG's, which actually might be good because we'd get more members here at the Unwritten Wiki. Let me think about it. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 03:42, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, there will be more Featured Stuff. Nice pic, but I hope it's okay if I wait a bit incase others make a logo or I just don't want a logo quite yet. :P You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 19:35, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Ya don't need to tell me :3 I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 19:40, November 10, 2011 (UTC) If you want, you could use the format I used for the Featured Story page and maybe make another Featured Page, since you are an admin! BTW, I have NO idea how to add stuff to the wiki navigation bar. I'm not sure if your able to edit that but I hope you know how to do it. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 19:40, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Featured Logo should be fine, and the winner gets their logo made the wiki's logo for atleast a month. Also, for the Navigation Bar, please add a Featured Section with the following: Story, Fanfiction, Camp, Logo, and Artist. (Featured Artist is like Featured User.) Thanks! You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 19:46, November 10, 2011 (UTC) There should be a small box in the top right corner that allows comments when you checkmark it. Also, I'm in the central time zone I think... You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 23:32, November 10, 2011 (UTC) The wiki is just being weird.... I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 23:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC) No idea. :P You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 00:14, November 11, 2011 (UTC) but, i'm using her computer and i tried making an account but it says i can't. i really want to trust you... i told her and it says that i can't make it. i'll just change my password with me teling you my email and then you won't know the password SkyAngel81 and (using my other sister's email, i use it for stuff) jamieautumnfreeman @ yahoo.com(btw,freeman isn't our real last name) how long does it take? I was going to make a blog about it in like a day or two... I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 03:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC) There you go, just check meh blog :P I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 03:20, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Blaineley mentioned leaving camps entirely, and so have I, but I'm still not sure. I guess it'd be a more logical idea to move our rpg camps here, but IDK. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 17:45, November 12, 2011 (UTC) i made my account Featured Creator, Fanfiction, & Camp. I think that's it. Thanks. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 18:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Under the Earth just started. You can submit your own character if you want. But check out the cast list :P I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 09:35, November 14, 2011 (UTC) They are very easy. I usually copy them, lol. Just copy the ones you want from another wiki, customize it in your own way, then publish the page as Template:NameofPage. I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' Have you ever been in an art camp? If so what place did you come in.....I need to now this for you being a judge. ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' No, go ahead and make a Code Lyoko camp, it's fine with me. :P You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 22:32, December 7, 2011 (UTC) The Bet: WIN! WARNING: This spoils the whole game. If you do not want it spoilt skip to the second paragraph. It all starts in skyloft with Link asleep, then Zelda comes to wake him up. They head off to the statue of the goddess to meet with Zelda's dad and also to get some flying practice. Link's bird has been captured and imprisonded by his rival, Groose. After Zelda nearly kills Link by pushing him off the island, then saving him after realizing Link's Skywing isn't there, Link heads off to the waterfall cave. He finds it blocked by cuttable trees, and heads off to the swordsmaster to get a sword. After he goes through the cave, he rescues his skyloft in time for the big celebration race. After some struggle Link wins the race and goes to the top of the statue with Zelda, who is representing the goddess (Oh the irony later in the story xD). She gives Link the sailcloth and he gets his first lesson in freefalling. After he and Zelda, go ride their loftwings together. A black tornado appears and sucks Zelda down to the surface. Link heads back to Skyloft and tells Zelda's dad about it. After some searching Link gets inside the goddess statue and gets the Goddess Sword (Not the Master Sword, you get like 6 different swords throughout the game) and meets Fi. He uses it to open a way down into Faron Woods. He lands in the sealed grounds, and supplements the seal on The Imprisoned. He then meets an old lady who tells him some stuff (it was a while back I can't remeber exactly what). Link then enters Faron woods. He uses Fi's dowsing ability to search for Zelda and finds Kikwi's who we recently with Zelda. After finding all the Kikwi's the chief gives Link the slingshot, which he proceeds to use to get to the Skyview Temple. Just before he enters the temple he meets a goron who teaches him about Goddess Cubes. After fighting through the Skyview Temple, Link meets with Giraham for the first time. After succesfully beating him in battle, Link proceeds to the Skyview Spring, where he finds the next part of the ancient map, to help him find Zelda. really don't want to type this all up Dx I BEAT SKYWARD SWORD! BTW you will need my tip on how to beat demise ;). Just contact me when you get to him ;) I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 05:47, December 11, 2011 (UTC) <3 Maybe, We'll see ;) [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable]] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 17:50, December 11, 2011 (UTC) That'd be a good idea but I don't think I'd be able to do an all-nighter hosting it. We'll have to think it over... You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 21:09, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Could you do that? Thanks. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 00:15, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Tonight--Zannabanna 15:52, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, after we get a fair amount of people chosen from auditions, then they'll be cut down even more during bootcamp where they audition again to move on to Live Shows, where judges can help them and they perform songs based on themes. Also, during live shows non competitors get to vote for people to move on until we only have 1 left who wins the mystery prize. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 23:49, December 19, 2011 (UTC) for what? I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 18:36, December 23, 2011 (UTC) that skill table isn't suited for RPG's. it's specilized for time managment camps. I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 18:43, December 23, 2011 (UTC) you could just make your own I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 19:10, December 23, 2011 (UTC) <3 Chatango <3 [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 04:29, December 25, 2011 (UTC) We're all on Chatango, you should come :D [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 21:58, December 28, 2011 (UTC)